Snape's Therapy Sessions
by Moony654
Summary: Snape is told to see a therapist by Dumbledore with laughs along the way Snapes horrific past is eventually unravelled.
1. MY TEACHING POST!

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**MY TEACHING POST!!!**

Well after long awaited news on the matter of the Defense against the Dark Arts position I have found to my dismay that I id no fill the requirements. Again. So I took it to Dumbledore. Bloody idiot.

"Dumbledore I have something to say." I said as I walked into his room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Severus. I think I know exactly what you want to say." He replied with that knowing look that makes me want to blast him through the walls. "Youuuuuuuuuu want to knnnnowwwwwww…………"

"Would you stop talking soooooooooo slooooooowwlly!" I snapped one day his age will catch up with him and h will quickly die but one can only hope.

"I apologize. You want to know why I picked Lockhart over you."

"Err well duh." I said and as soon as I did I regretted it. I sounded like a fricking school boy. Dumbledore smiled at me, why must he always smile, I don't find this particularly amusing.

"Severus we've been over this. I don't think you're suitable."

"Oh so you don't trust me." I said accusingly.

"No, that's not what I said."

"But it's what you meant." I said trying to grab the upper hand.

"Severus kindly remove yourself from my office."

"I am not leaving 'till I get what I want." I said stamping my foot on the ground, god I might as well roll around on the floor kicking and screaming. I sound like a bloody two year old.

"Severus get out."

"Fine!" God I caved so quickly. "But you mark my words; I will get that teaching post!"

"Severus do as you please but I will not give in to you petty threats."

So I stormed off hoping not to make anymore of a fool of myself. I would get my revenge.

I stormed off down the hall my cloak swishing behind me. I LOVE how it does that; it makes me seem so evil. Mwahahahaha. So anyway then I bumped into Potter, quite literally so naturally I took some points off his house and gave him a night time detention. That will teach him.

I swooped down to my dungeons to find that Percy Weasly and Penelope Clearwater making out. I almost threw up it was enough to emotionally scar me for the rest of my life that's therapy on Wednesdays as well as Fridays now. YAY! I have to talk to the creepy woman who makes me talk to puppets; I'M NOT FIVE FOR GODS SAKE! I don't want to talk to crappy sock puppets with over sized buttons for eyes, they creep me out.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this exceedingly short chapter and I will update soon. Please review!**


	2. Session 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine blah blah blah you know what I want to say. **

**Session 1**

"Ahh you must be Severus Snape now why are you here." Oh my god that creepy old lady's my therapist I'll need more bloody therapy to get over this image of her god damn ugly face. Ewwwww.

"I don't know." I said huddling into a ball on one of those long sofa thingy's that you see in therapist's offices on T.V shows. Cheesy or what, but I refused to lay down I preferred to stay in my ball.

"Now Severus come on what is your problem."

"I don't have a problem."

"Severus, admitting is the first step."

"Shut-up you bloody bat."

"Well why don't we start off with your childhood."

"Why would we want to do that?"

"So we can find your problem."

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Of course you don't."

I curled up even tighter into my protective ball and refused to look at her fucked up face.

"I can see you don't want to talk to me so why don't we talk to my friends." She reached under her desk and pulled out a red sock and a green sock with big black buttons sewed on where the eyes should have been. She slid then on to her wrist and used her hands to give them mouths. "Now this one's called Bobby." She said moving the red sock. "And this one's Claire." She said moving the green sock. "Now why don't you tell me, I mean Bobby and Claire what your mother was like?"

"I'M NOT FIVE! I DON'T TALK TO BLOODY PUPPETS!"

"Ok then Severus I'm going to put you down for anger management."

"I DON'T NEED FUCKING ANGER MANAGEMENT." I said springing out of my ball and smashing her god awful lamp.

"Of course you don't but I still think you should go. So let's get back to our session, tell Bobby and Claire what your mother was like."

"They look like Christmas, bloody red and green."

"Do you not like Christmas?"

"No I bloody well do not."

"Well why don't you tell Bobby and Claire why."

I sighed I didn't really want to do this but I had nothing better to do. Dumbledore had set me up for a 2 hour session and I wasn't just going to sit here on my backside doing nothing for that long.

"Well I had always looked up to my dad. He was great at everything and the best father any kid could wish for. He had a great job, earned loads of money, he'd bring home a new present for me every Saturday night. We'd play games together and he began teaching me how to ride a broom stick when I had just turned four and I got my very own training broom. He'd got it for me one of the best makes at the time, I loved it. I didn't really have that many friends at the time but my dad was all I needed he was always there for me. He picked up the pieces when I was sad he gave me something to do when I was bored and he was like my best friend. I thought he'd always be there. I loved my dad, my daddy; I didn't really mind calling him that like most kids would. They all said Dad but I preferred Daddy, it may sound babyish but I thought it was friendlier. And my Dad was a friend not a parent they were boring but my Dad was fun and exciting and all I needed to get by in life. But all good things come to an end and I got up one Christmas morning and ran down stairs to see what exciting present my Dad had got me this time and nothing was there but mum. I didn't go into the living room where mum was but ran upstairs to Dad's bedroom to wake him up, I thought he'd just slept in but no-one was there. I looked all round the house but he was no-where to be found. All his stuff had gone not a single trace of my beloved Father but a single note that was on my bedside cabinet saying '_I'm sorry._' But sorry wasn't good enough it was only when I went downstairs again when I saw things in it's true form, a Christmas tree with no presents beneath it, a warm house with no Christmas cheer and a broken mother crying by the warm fire but everything still seemed cold. I still hold that memory as clear as day."

**Flashback**

"**I think it's time you went to bed now Sevvy." Said Daddy ruffling my hair as I played with my latest present from him, a magnificent train track. Daddy had said he would get it for me and he never failed to please he promised that every Saturday from now on he would get me a new train. **

"**But Daddy I want to stay up longer and play with my trains and maybe I'll see Santa."**

"**Santa only comes when everyone's asleep you know that."**

"**Have you ever seen Santa Daddy?" I asked eagerly.**

"**No son, never I don't think I ever will. Now enough with the delays get to bed or I promise you Santa won't come."**

"**Oh but Daddy cant I just have a bedtime snack."**

"**Hmmmm, what do you thing Dorothy." Said Daddy turning to my Mum.**

"**I don't know………" She pondered.**

"**Oh please Mummy!" I begged.**

"**Oh ok then but hurry up." She smiled and then returned to her newspaper.**

**I ran into the kitchen and opened the biscuit cupboard and pulled out a vampire pop that I'd hidden away at the back so no-one would find it. I opened it and rand through to the living room and jumped on Daddy's knee.**

"**Oi! What's that you're eating?" He exclaimed.**

"**A lolly."**

"**Where did you get that?"**

"**I hid it in the biscuit cupboard."**

"**You little rascal you know your not supposed to eat sweets before bed you wont be able to sleep and then Santa wont come." He said beginning to tickle me I screamed with laughter unable to contain my self squirming around everywhere.**

"**I promise I'll sleep Daddy." I smiled and ate my lolly.**

"**You better." Said my mum looking over the top of her newspaper at me and Daddy. **

**I sat there and grinned at myself whilst I sucked my lolly 'till there was none left.**

"**Right then you little scallywag, bed time." Said Dad lifting me off his knee and onto the ground.**

"**But………………."**

"**No but's Mr., its bed time." **

"**Oh ok then." I said and I walked off to the bin and put my lolly stick in it.**

"**Goodnight Mummy." I said giving her a big hug. "Goodnight Daddy." I said giving him an even bigger hug. **

"**Goodnight Severus and sleep or………"**

"**Santa won't come. I know Daddy." **

"**That's my boy." He smiled and I ran off up the stairs. **

**I couldn't sleep that night I was far too excited despite Daddy's words of warning that Santa wouldn't come I was sure he wasn't real. I lay awake all night staring at the ceiling thinking of al the magnificent presents I was soon to receive and the best one as always from Daddy. **

**But then I when I thought it was a good time to get up I raced down stairs and realized Daddy wasn't up yet. That wasn't like him; he was always ready to hand over a large present first thing on Christmas morning. So I ran back up the stairs into his room but he wasn't their either. His stuff was also missing. I went to the bathroom to see if he was washing but no-one was there. I looked in the kitchen and the dining room to see if he was eating breakfast but he wasn't there. I looked around the whole house and Daddy was no-where to be found nor was anything he owned. I went back to my room expecting him to be hiding somewhere ready to jump out and yell 'Got ya!' but he wasn't there. All that was there was an untidy note saying '**_**I'm Sorry.**_**' **

**I didn't really understand. I went downstairs again but slower this time as I was beginning to realize the dimness of this house. I stopped at the living room door way and looked in. There were no presents, no Christmas cheer, no happiness and no Daddy. All there was was my Mummy curled up by the fire sobbing her heart out. I guess Santa didn't come after all. **

**End Flashback**

"Well how did that make you feel about your dad?"

"It made me see him for what he was. A bastard. I took everything he'd ever got me and burned it, a big bonfire in our backyard. The broomstick, the train set it all went, turned to ash. All the trains he'd promised to get me was a lie. How he promised to train me up on my broomstick 'till I could play for England was a lie. He promised to always love me, another lie. He promised that he would always be there but he left in the end, he could only last five years. He broke every promise he's ever made to me and my Mum. So in the end all he was, was a big fat lie no-better and definitely a lot worse. My life would have been better if he'd left as soon as I was born but the fact that he's stayed around for about 5 ears gave me false hope that he ripped apart and totally destroyed with one simple move. I suppose that triggered a complete lack of trust for everyone around me. I didn't wasn't to get close to anyone because I knew they'd hurt me just like he did. I preferred to be on my own I couldn't even trust my Mother. I just saw the whole world as one big lie and I was in the middle of it all."

"Now Severus do you think that could link to how you shut people out now?"

"Maybe I only every let one person in after that. Her name was Lily, Lily Evans."

"Ahh well I'm afraid that we've run out of time but same time on Friday and we'll talk about this Lily girl and if you could write down everyone you've ever shut out of your life that would be very good."

I nodded and got up off that weird sofa thing only to realize that I had in fact been lying on it and I hadn't even noticed. I left the room thinking about what had just happened.

"Did I just talk to two puppets called Bobby and Claire?" I whispered to myself in confusion.

"Great and now I'm talking to myself." I said rolling my eyes. "Stop that."

**A/N: Well what did you think I know its quite short but oh well. I decided to write this because I have a vision of how Snape's life was and I wasn't quite sure how to get it across but I came to this. I thought hey why not have therapy sessions with flash backs of his childhood and stuff. So yeah and this is what I got. So what do you think I'd be very happy to know. So PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
